


Darkness and Light

by Cali_se



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They are each made up of contrasts...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

They are darkness and light, night and day; the warm sun and the cold, lonely moon. They are each made up of contrasts: the flip sides of humanity, its truths and its lies. And, sometimes, even they themselves don’t quite believe they exist.

When love came to them, it too was made of darkness and light. It followed in the wake of tears and the loss of innocence. It replaced fear with courage, and banished hate.

Sometimes, now, it is gentle and wonderfully ordinary: two men hugging close, their lips moving together in a slow caress.

Sometimes it’s almost violent in its intensity: a sudden, desperate clash of bone and sinew; two beings united in an urgent, feral hunger. Hands roaming, clutching, kneading; mouths crashing together, teeth nipping, tongues probing; bodies, naked and pulsing with desire, writhing as one on the leafy ground while the owl’s call echoes in the trees above.

Always, it is an aching need to hold on tight, to know each other utterly, unabashed; to love without constraints.

They turn together as the earth turns; their existence is ancient, yet their lives feel brand new.

They are darkness and light. Night and day.

Vampire and wolf.


End file.
